First Valentine
by mdchica83
Summary: A short story about Vincent and Catherine's first Valentine's Day morning


_I know this isn't Weekend, but I'm kinda having a brain freeze moment with that story. So, I decided to write this after the epic episode this past week! Whew...hot! This is just a short little story about their first Valentine's Day together. Enjoy!_

* * *

Red roses greet Catherine when she opens her eyes. Reaching over, she caresses the petal of one rose that lies atop a piece of paper. Looking around her, she sees that red roses surrounded her. She smiles as she opens the folded piece of paper and reads.

_Catherine,_

_You looked so beautiful sleeping this morning, that I didn't want to wake you. Happy Valentine's Day love. I know we will have many more, but this first will have a special place in my memory._

_Love,_

_Vincent_

_P.S. Go to the kitchen_

Valentines Day. This was the first time in years she had a reason to celebrate. She felt like she was fifteen and receiving flowers for the first time. Except this time, she is completely in love with the man giving her the flowers. Her adolescent feelings don't compare to what she feels for Vincent.

She hops out of bed, careful to not crush any of the roses. Plucking one from the bed, she slips on her robe and heads to the kitchen. Vincent is placing a plate on the table, wearing only his low slung pajama bottoms. Biting her bottom lip at the tempting image, she walks lightly over to the table.

"Good morning," she greets him cheerfully.

He smiles over at her. "Good morning." He pulls out a chair from the table. "Please sit."

Completely entranced with his behavior, she plops down on the chair and takes a deep whiff of the food before her. He went all out. There are a stack of pancakes sitting on a plate in the middle of the table. Crisp bacon rests on a basket strewn with paper towels. The eggs look fluffy and delicious. He even made biscuits!

She looks up at him, her eyes full of happiness. "Everything looks great. Thank you."

He leans down and gives her a quick peck on her lips. "Anything for my Valentine."

She blushes slightly, giving him a shy smile as he sits in the chair next to hears.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," he teases. "You wore me out last night."

She chuckles. "If I recall, you reached for me that last time."

She fills her plate with two pancakes, three strips of bacon and a nice helping of eggs. She drenches her pancakes in syrup, just the way she likes.

Vincent leans close to her and whispers in her ear, "Couldn't help it. You're a temptation I can't fight."

Thank goodness, because she can never fight the need to feel his arms wrapped around her. She takes a bite of her pancakes and closes her eyes and moans when their flavor hits her tongue. Blueberries. Maple syrup.

"Mmm...Vincent, these are fantastic." Besides being incredibly sexy, fantastic in bed, he cooks her wonderful meals.

"Eat up," he tells her. "I have plans for you today."

She looks over at him and pauses with her fork midway to her mouth. His eyes are heated, his hunger clear. She didn't think he was hungry for food.

She places her fork back on the plate, her appetite for food lost. Trying to sound casual, but knowing she would fail, she asks, "What do you have in mind?"

Hi picks up a piece of bacon from his plate and takes a bite. She watches the motion of his jaw line as he chews. She knows she has it bad when watching him chew food turns her on.

"I thought we'd start in the shower," he begins. "Then make our way to the bedroom. Followed by a proper breaking in of your new table."

Catherine's mouth hung open. Her beast was insatiable. "And after the table?"

He smirked. "Lunch."

She stares at him, her mind lost in fantasy, as he continues to eat. The shower. The bed. The table. Happy Valentine's Day indeed. She wouldn't be able to stand at work tomorrow.

"Okay," she told him. She grabs her fork and digs into her breakfast. He was right. She needs to eat. Knowing him and his appetites, this morning was going to be nonstop.

"Before we take a shower," Vincent says once they finish their breakfast. "I do have a gift for you."

Catherine beams at him. "I have one for you too."

He reaches out and caresses her cheek. His hand goes to the napkin sitting next to his plate. Underneath is a black velvet box.

"Something for you to wear when undercover again," he tells her.

She chuckles. He had commented recently her undercover work always involved her putting on a dress and makeup. She opens the box and lets out a gasp. It is a diamond tear drop necklace. She looks over at him, amazed.

"Vincent...it's beautiful."

He smiles. "I want to make love to you while you're wearing only this.

She blushes and her heart rate accelerates. She licks her lips and imagines the picture he painted.

"Then put it on me." She turns her back to him, handing him the necklace. She sweeps her hair over her left shoulder, to make it easier for him to put the necklace on.

Vincent drapes the necklace around her neck. She can feel the heat of his breath on her neck and the burn of his hands on her skin. He diligently works on hooking the necklace, careful not to break the delicate chain.

"And it's on," he tells her, rubbing her shoulders.

She leans back against him, loving the feel of his arms around her. "Thank you."

He stands abruptly, backing away from her. "Before we enjoy ourselves, let's clean up this food."

She'd prefer he sweep it all to the floor and fling her onto the table. But if he wants to start in the shower, who was she to complain. With the both of them working, they quickly clear the table and put away the leftovers. Vincent starts the dishwasher as soon as the last dish is loaded. Catherine looks around, pleased she won't have to worry about having dirty dishes later.

Catherine walks toward Vincent, a large smile on her face. "Now, about that shower..."


End file.
